


I Don't Know Where Chenille Is Don't Ask

by Lilspaceking



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilspaceking/pseuds/Lilspaceking
Summary: Basically Guy has acne and a flair for the dramatic. Satin helps them with that. Meanwhile they both have huge gross crushes on each other.





	I Don't Know Where Chenille Is Don't Ask

“Guy, what is that ridiculous thing you’re wearing?” A sophisticated and prideful, though friendly voice piped up from next to him. Guy nearly jumped out of his skin at the unexpected comment. But after the morning he had had, he was already on edge.   
“What do you mean?” He said trying to use his usual trademark overly showy and dramatic tone, but the nervousness in his voice was obvious. This was not your everyday, Guy ‘I have blessed you with my presence’ Diamond, something was off with him. Satin, the sophisticated voice, was pretty sure it was that horrendous scarf he was wearing.   
“Guy, you can not honestly tell me you think that matches your outfit.” She said distastefully. She knew Guy’s look, his aesthetic, she had practically created Guy’s aesthetic, sure he had helped, but if anyone asked it was a Satin ‘N’ Chenille™. Even Guy would say so. And that’s why, with complete authority and honesty, she could say that the green scarf he was wearing, was not the Guy Diamond Look™.   
“I happen to like it,” He replied hastily and haughtily, dramatically throwing the end of it over his right shoulder like the diva he was. If she had been anyone else, Satin might have laughed and shook her head, rolling her eyes at Guy being his classic self, but she knew him better than anyone, and she could tell immediately that he was lying. Guy would never be caught wearing something that was not Satin or Chenille approved. He asked the twins advice on EVERY outfit he wore and because of that was usually the best dressed guy in school.   
“Darling,” She started ready to ask him about the unusual behavior.   
“Yes, sweetheart?” He asked in an obvious attempt to start their typical flirtatious banter. He smiled cheekily at her but she ignored him.   
“What’s really up? Why are you wearing that?” And as she asked she could easily spot Guy visibly stiffen. He was hiding something under that scarf and her imagination ran wild with ideas as to what it could be.   
“Satin, for the last time, I’m telling you, I am wearing this scarf because I like this scarf, is that so hard to imagine?”   
Yes, she thought, but instead of saying what she was thinking she decided on a different tactic. “Oh, Guy, you’ll never guess who Tristan hooked up with last weekend.” She said coyly and Guy’s ears practically perked up at the sound of incoming juicy gossip. Tristan was an older classmate of theirs who was, in all honesty, kind of a hoe. He came up more often than not in Guy and the twins’ late night gossip sessions.   
“Who?” He asked eagerly and Satin gestured that he should lean down so she could whisper in his ear. He complied quickly.   
Oh, Guy, you beautiful idiot. And with that thought she quickly snatched his scarf from around his neck, her bright blue painted nails glimmering in the sun. Guy let out a gasp of utter horror and took a step back. He covered up his neck with his hands in a hurry hoping she hadn’t seen.   
Of course she had.   
“Guy is that-!” She cut herself off realizing she didn’t have the heart to let anyone else know of his plight, she began to whisper, “Guy is that a pimple?” He looked at her with wide eyes and a grimace he nodded morbidly and she silently handed him the scarf back.   
Sure enough, right smack on the bottom of his chin was an oversized pimple which for most kids might be surprising, and maybe a little embarrassing, but to Guy Diamond it was absolutely mortifying. And Satin understood. Guy was proud of his appearance and was always bragging about his, ‘Absolutely amazing skin care routine darling, you should try it.” It had worked for the past 15 years of his life up until now.   
“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, ok ok ok,” Satin collected herself as she racked her brain for what she could, “Why didn’t you put concealer?”   
“Concealer?” Guy asked almost in hysterics, “I don’t have any of that. I’ve never worn makeup in my life. I wouldn’t even know how to use that stuff.”   
Just then the bell rang and all the students milling about in the courtyard starting to rush in to their homeroom classes.   
“Oh god,” Guy moaned, “Satin what am I going to do??” He grabbed her hand looking her with his pitiful puppy dog eyes and she resolved to help him.   
“It’s okay, I got this.” She grabbed hold of his arm and started leading him in to the school and straight to the girl’s restroom.   
It was not an odd thing for Guy to be in the girl’s restroom. He did it all the time with Satin, Chenille, Suki, and Poppy. In addition to being a perfect place to hide when skipping classes or when spreading gossip, it was much cleaner than the boy’s restroom and Satin wouldn’t dare step foot into one of those disgusting places.   
Guy leaned against the wall and watched as Satin quickly set up shop. She took her purse off and began pulling makeup product after makeup product out and spill them on the sink in front of her. Finally, she pulled out a small round container of concealer and gestured for Guy Diamond to come to the mirror. She dipped her concealer pencil in and was just about to apply it to him when she pulled back.   
“What? What happened?” He asked a bit scared something had gone wrong.   
“No, nothing, sorry,” She laughed lightly putting her concealer back on the seat and continuing to search in her purse, “I was going to give you the concealer I used but that won’t work because you’re darker-skinned than me.”   
“Gee, you think Satin?” Guy asked sarcastically, but good-naturedly.   
“Hey, shut up, who’s the makeup expert here again?” She asked as she finally found some better concealer that she had left over from when her and Chenille had been paid to do some senior’s makeup for prom.   
“Okay, so, to put on concealer, first you-uh-actually, you should wash your face first.” She put the concealer and turned on the sink for him.   
“Wowwwww,” Guy said, dramatically as ever, “You calling me oily, sweetheart?”   
“Yes, darling, now wash your face,” She said with a roll of her eyes. She found herself rolling her eyes a lot when she was around him.   
He sighed and leaned down over the sink to splash some water on his face, careful not to get any on his hair. He paused for a minute and just when Satin was going to ask him if he was done. He stood up and flicked his hands towards her spraying her with water.   
“Ah Guy sto-o-op!!” She squealed half in anger and half in amusement as he continued to douse her with water. She held up her hands in defense and he stopped for a moment, giggling childishly. She stuck her own hands under the water and started spraying him in return.   
“No!” He all but shrieked at her, “No, wait, quit it!!” He squealed holding his hands up in panic, “Satin, my hair, Satin please. Quit it!” He finally grabbed her wrists, not roughly, but enough to get her to stop. She stopped and smiled up at him cheekily breathing hard from laughing. He started laughing too, but it got a bit awkward when they realized they were just kind of, standing there, staring at each other, practically holding hands.   
They both liked each other. Yes, romantically. That much was obvious to any outsider, Chenille most of all. However, they were both such reckless flirts that it was hard for either of them to tell where each other’s jokes ended and the real come-ons began.   
“Are you ready for me to teach you how to put concealer on, or are you gonna continue to be childish?” She asked with a small grin, the awkwardness already forgotten to her.   
“I resent that Satin, I am not childish.” He said in his practiced haughty tone and she, yet again, simply rolled her eyes. She gestured for him to lean down since he was a head taller than her and he obliged.   
“Okay, first, you should dab some concealer under your eyelids…” She trailed off as she began applying the makeup to his face and Guy used the opportunity to stare at her when she was focused on something else. He smiled as he saw her sticking out her tongue in concentration. He then turned her attention to her technique, and of course, it was flawless. He took mental notes so next time he could do it.   
“Okay,” She said as she finished with the first step, appraising her nice work, “Now, is when you cover up your acne.” She started her work on it and then, “So, where’d you get that hideous scarf from anyway?”   
“Oh,” He laughed a little, “I found it in my mom’s closet. I tried telling her I couldn’t go to school today, but she didn’t listen. And of course, all of my brothers managed to tease me about it.” He pouted,   
“Oh you poor baby,” Satin said sarcastically. She had met Guy’s brothers, and while definitely not as charming as Guy could be, they weren’t nearly as awful as he made them out to be.   
“Good thing I have the best designer in the world to help me now.” He said with a smile that she returned at the compliment, “I’m serious,” He said starting his monologue that he had recited more than once before, “One day, you’re gonna see, one day I’ll be at some huge premier in this white glittery tuxedo with the perfect accessories-”   
“Orange vest and tie, gold earrings.” She chimed in easiliy, as she and/or her sister often did.   
“Exactly, genius, and,” He was holding his hands out dramatically as if viewing it in his head, “And some reporter from People or MTV or something like that will ask me, ‘Guy Diamond, Guy Diamond, our readers at home know everything about your amazing acting career and-”   
“Or amazing dorkiness.” Satin cut in with a snort. Guy sent her a quick glare but went on with his speech. He really could just see it happening.   
“‘And what they really want to know is, who are you wearing tonight?’ And I’ll send the reporter a perfect smile and say, ‘This is a Satin ‘N’ Chenille original, darling.’ And bam! The next day all the headlines will read, ‘Satin ‘N’ Chenille, the new trend spreading around the nation.’” He finally stopped with a sigh. It was everything he could ever dream of.   
“Or,” Satin said, still giggling at his theatrics, “Or, one day you’ll be walking down the runway at our show at Fashion Week in Paris,” She of course, said Paris with the perfect french accent, “And someone will ask me, who that model is and when i mention you’re an aspiring actor, they’ll reveal that they’re actually a casting director and that they have to have you in their next movie.”   
Guy’s smiled even wider, if that was possible, and let out a sheepish chuckle, “You’re probably right.” He said, “You’re loads talented than me. But either way, one day, ‘we’re gonna be big.”   
“Of course we are babe,” She couldn’t help the affection in her voice, she loved when Guy went on like that about his dreams. It was, well, it was inspiring. He was their biggest fan and it was sweet. His support motivated them even when nothing else did. “Okay, now,” She said turning back to her purse, “We just need to find you the right foundation, we’ll set the concealer and you’ll be good to go.”  
She finally fished the foundation out of her bag and made quick work of setting it on him. When she was done she handed him both the concealer and foundation and threw away the green scarf.   
“Your mom, won’t be missing that.” She said shaking her head in disgust. Meanwhile, Guy stood craning his neck, to look at where the pimple was in the mirror, sure enough it was well hidden by the makeup and he sighed in relief.   
“Satin, you’re a lifesaver.” He breathed out, “Can you teach me more stuff like this?”   
“You mean, like, makeup tips? Hmmm, yeah, yeah I can do that. What kind of makeup do you think you’d be into?” She was already thinking up how different lipstick and eyeshadow might work into his look.   
“I like the lipstick you’re wearing now.” He said with a sly wink, but Satin didn’t miss a beat.   
“Oh, that’s too bad,” She said matching his coy smile, “This is my favorite shade, you can’t borrow it.” She took a step forward, breaching his private space slightly and his breath hitched. Luckily for him, she didn’t notice.   
“I, uh,” Guy racked his brain for some cheesy lie to say and silently cursed himself when he didn’t find any, he hated to admit it, but she had won this round, “I just want to say, thanks Satin, really.” Satin was surprised at how his voice was free of any of his usual theatrics or sarcasm, “You’ve just made my day infinitely better than it was going to be. I guess some people might think it’s a little silly to care so much about that sort of thing, but, uh you’re a true friend. And I mean it, you guys are definitely going to be famous someday, what you do, it’s uh, it’s art.” He said it earnestly, sincerely, honestly. He meant every word he said and he wanted Satin to know it. He gave her a soft smile and a hug to go with it and moved to exit the restroom, make up in hand.   
Satin, meanwhile, was still a bit in shock, She was not accustomed to Guy being sweet and sincere. No one was. Her breath hitched and luckily for her, he didn’t notice. If she wasnt wearing makeup, he might have noticed the blush running to her cheeks. Instead of saying any of that though she simply walked out of the restroom with him and they threw their arms around each other’s shoulders habitually.   
They were really late for homeroom.


End file.
